jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Chaka
|japname = チャカ |romname = Chaka |engname = Chaca (Viz Media) |birthname = |namesake = Chaka Khan (American singer) |stand = Anubis (temporarily) |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |nation = Egyptian |height = |weight = |blood = |hair =Black |eyes =Brown (color manga) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Unnamed father |mangadebut = Vol. 21 Ch. 193 Anubis (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 21 Ch. 194 Anubis (2) |animedebut =Episode 54 'Anubis' (1) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Takashi Nagasako (Arcade) Anri Katsu (TV anime) |voiceactor = |occupation = Farmer}} is a minor antagonist featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He is an Egyptian farmer who found Anubis in a pile of rubble. Appearance/Personality Chaka is a quiet young farmer who was looked down on by his own father. He wasn't allowed to try anything (as no one let him touch the Anubis Sword at first) and was deemed useless, but he still remained loyal to his father regardless. He is described by Polnareff as a good and honorable man, as most Stand users were known to attack from behind while Chaka presents himself for a face-to-face combat. It is unknown if Chaka's personality played a role in this decision, or if the Anubis Sword was overconfident in the abilities of its new vessel. Appearance wise he was tall with brown skin, black hair and bold lips. He was only seen wearing a ragged tunic that would suit a poor farmer of his stature, and he wore his hair in a ponytail. He was either too poor (or his father thought him undeserving) to wear shoes, so he was seen bare-footed. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Chaka was a young farmer who was always bullied by his own family, who had deemed him as useless. When they found the Anubis sword Chaka was the only one who managed to unsheathe it. Upon drawing the sword he started to hear a voice coming from it and stabbed his father by accident. The sword began to act by itself and killed one of Chaka's companions, and then possessed Chaka and made him finish off the other. He sought to attack Jean Pierre Polnareff, presenting himself for a face-to-face battle, but was defeated after a harsh fight. Even though Polnareff shot his Silver Chariot's sword through Chaka's neck, the injury didn't kill him, only left him immobilized. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES Game) Unlike in the manga, where Chaka is battled first with Khan following soon after, in this game, Chaka is battled after fighting Khan. Here, Chaka is a shopkeeper who draws Anubis by accident and attempts to kill the player. After defeating him, he comes to his senses and functions as a regular shopkeeper from there on. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade Game) Chaka's role within Story Mode remains mostly the same as it did in the manga. After Dio steals the Anubis Sword from a museum warehouse, Chaka finds it by chance and then becomes possessed by Anubis. Anubis, who is grateful for being "rescued from the darkness of the warehouse", forces Chaka to engage the Joestar party in Egypt. He is defeated by Polnareff in the canon storyline of the game, and is notably the ''only Anubis enemy to appear in the main storyline. (Khan and Anubis Polnareff are not encountered.) In his own storyline, Chaka slays one hero after another, becoming more and more deranged after each kill. Eventually he decides he owes his allegiance to no one, and decides he wants to slash up Dio with his sword next. After killing Vanilla Ice and Dio in his personal mansion, Chaka wanders deep into the desert, searching for stronger opponents to test himself against. According to his ending, he was never seen again after killing Dio, implying he finally met a stronger foe, or the Anubis Sword finally consumed him. Strategy Chaka's playstyle differs slightly from other characters in the game, because his stand functions as a weapon instead of a secondary fighter. He has a notable lack of projectile attacks, but possesses very fast and deadly blade combos up close. Chaka possesses two notable special attacks; one of which involves a quick forward slash which can be chained up to three times (finishing with an uppercutting slash that knocks the opponent airborne) and the other which allows him to counter an enemy attack and send them airborne. The latter negates all damage from the attack, and allows him to easily block the same attack in the future. He has three super moves. The first, executed only with his Stand sheathed, allows him to charge across the screen, almost slicing his opponent in half for massive amounts of damage if it connects. This attack has a lot of invulnerability frames, but it is very easy to hit Chaka before he charges (and after he charges, if the opponent successfully guards). His second super move is executed with his Stand drawn. It allows him to quickly dance around his opponent, slicing them to ribbons if they don't guard in time. It does less damage than his first super move, but is safer. His final super move allows him to skewer his enemy with Anubis, and if it connects, he will damage them and learn all of their moves until the round ends. Overall, Chaka is accessible to both novice and expert players who prefer to attack aggressively and keep their opponents on the defensive. His basic combos are easy to use and surprisingly effective, while his Tandem ability (which allows him to move and attack at increased speeds for a short duration, at the cost of a super gauge) allows veteran players to invent their own long combos that can deal serious damage. A few basic things to keep in mind are: 1. Chaka can be "stand crashed" very easily compared to other characters. Blocking with your sword prevents chip damage, but can easily lead to some punishment if you don't go on the offensive, as stand crashing leaves Chaka completely vulnerable to attack for a few seconds. 2. Chaka can be effective with his sword sheathed as well. His Ketsukazan allows him to quickly charge through an enemy assault (or into the enemie's legs during an aerial attack, which still does full damage) and deal massive damage. Do note that this super technique leaves Chaka vulnerable if it misses, but he will be impervious to any sort of damage during the actual dash. His "sheathed" attacks also have considerable reach, and some of them are actually faster than his sword attacks, but they lack any sort of combo ability. 3. Chain your special techniques or super techniques after a basic combo. After doing a three-hit combo with his sword, you can often combo into his dashing attack (QCF+Strong Attack) for an additional three hits, which also sends the enemy airborne. From here, you can also score extra hits on them until they land on the ground. If you are an advanced player, you can chain a Tandem into your basic combos instead for even more damage. Learning how to combo effectively with physical attacks is Chaka's bread-and-butter, and you will struggle playing as him if you don't learn how to do this early on. Trivia *He is one of the special characters in Heritage for the Future that does not turn into his child form. Rather, he and Black Polnareff turn into the child that was possessed by Anubis. *Depending on whether the game's censorship is on or not, the colour of Chaka's blade will change. If the censorship is on, the blade is coloured brown. Strangely, Khan and Black Polnareff's swords remain unchanged. *Despite the Anubis Sword telling Chaka that he was now a "Master Swordsman" while holding the blade, Polnareff described his stance and movements as "amateur" during their fight. Gallery Chakabefore.png|Chaka before being possessed Chaka in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime 2015.jpg|Chaka withdraws the sword Chaka anubis possession.png|Chaka and Anubis Chaka faceshot anime.png|Face shot Chaka Card.jpg|Chaka and a card of Anubis Chaka3.png|Fighting Polnareff chaka.jpg|Chaka's defeat Chakadefeated.png|Chaka after his defeat jojos-bizarre-adventure-chaka-theme-44070271-250.jpg|Chaka in Heritage for the Future Spriteka.PNG|Chaka in Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate